


it's real nice

by kanaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Food, M/M, Short One Shot, threadfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanaru/pseuds/kanaru
Summary: Osamu feeds Rintarou his home-cooking.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	it's real nice

**Author's Note:**

> A thread fic from Twitter (@/osynaru), so it's super short!

Rintarou has never been as eager about food as Osamu. He loves food, but Osamu _loves_ food. It all changes when Osama feeds him some of his home-cooking when they're hanging out after school, and Rintarou had never felt so voracious in his life.

"Do ya like it?" Osamu asks, watching the minute details shifting in Rintarou's expression.

"Yeah, it's nice." He couldn't say much more without potentially freaking Osamu out, so he did what he did best; he restrained himself.

Osamu hums, satisfied, and nodding to himself before dishing up separate servings for them both. He didn't feel Rintarou's verdant eyes held onto him, longingly, craving further warmth from Osamu's cooking.

With the steam curling upwards and emitting a dreamy aroma, there was a final thing Suna sought after, something other than the blinding, rapture of taste that lingered blissfully upon his tongue. "Can you do that again?"

Osamu stares at him, raising a brow. "Do what?"

The request made Rintarou feel sheepish, increasingly itchy from the chest to his stomach and nape, but he needed it, he craved it. "Can you... feed me again?"

Osamu blinks once, and then twice before a broad smile stretched across his lips. "'Course, come closer then." 

The swift acceptance wasn't exactly expected, so Rintarou stilled for a good few moments before Osamu had to pull on his sleeve to bring him closer. They had never been so close before, such disregard for sensible proximity.

Osamu's eyes were a deep storm of clouds, relentlessly enchanting. The natural sheen glows softly from the bridge of his nose and the peaks of his cheeks, long lashes casting a gentle shroud of shade upon them.

Osamu was so beautiful, and Rintarou almost forgot to open his mouth to accept the food held patiently between chopsticks. He feels imperfect texture against his bottom lip, rough, warm, but gentle and soothing, pulling with such little force it was almost a ghosted sensation.

"C'mon, before I drop it down ya chin or somethin'," Osamu coaxes. Rintarou obliges, not stopping his lips from pulling into a smile as he moved closer to take that bite of impeccable heaven.

"It's real nice," Rintarou whispers, talking not only about the food.

With Osamu's hand still held against Rintarou's cheek, they didn't move away after that first bite, and Rintarou only leaned further in his touch.

He can live like this, Rintarou thinks to himself, perfectly comfortable in Osamu's presence.


End file.
